Preserving the security of a computer when accessing Internet sites can be difficult. Every day there are new ways of misleading users to select actions they believe will perform a safe task when in actuality performing the task will be malicious. For example, a browser window may be maliciously drawn to imitate a dialog box or a window associated with a trusted source. The user seeing the window may be misled into believing that they are closing the window when they are actually being redirected to another site or downloading a malicious file.